The Aftermath
by Katniss730
Summary: The Second Wizarding War has ended, and the wizarding community looks forward to a brighter future. Harry, Ron, and Hermione learn what this future holds for them and that relationships they thought would last forever are fallible. H/Hr and mention of H/G and R/Hr - Cannon compliant, Post DH, Pre-epilogue *Rating may change to M later to be safe*
1. Prologue

**The Aftermath**

**A/N: I have long been a fan of Harry Potter (books and movies) but never ventured into the realm of HP fanfiction before. This story begins after the Battle of Hogwarts and is cannon compliant through that time. The chapters will be written in alternating voices between Harry and Hermione's points of view.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and am eternally grateful to J.K. Rowling for creating the Harry Potter universe.**

_Prologue_

The weeks following the Battle of Hogwarts were nearly as harrowing as the weeks that has preceded it. Rather than fearing his imminent death, Harry had to witness the aftermath of the deaths of others. He'd insisted upon attending the funeral of each of the fallen. Often, Ron or Hermione accompanied him, but Ron, of course, was suffering his own personal, deep loss. Harry found it difficult to look any of the Weasley's in the eye in the wake of the Battle. He felt to blame for much of the damage done to the Weasley family - Bill's encounter with Fenrir Greyback, George's injury, Fred's death. Yet, it wasn't Fred's funeral that was the most difficult for Harry to attend, nor Lupin and Tonks' joint funeral. As Andromeda Tonks wept as she held her grandson, Teddy, tightly, Harry's heart ached. Like Harry, Teddy's parents had died fighting valiantly, and he'd grow up an orphan. Harry found some small consolation in the fact that Teddy would be raised by loving grandparents rather than relatives upon whom he'd been forced.

Despite his personal connection with Fred, Remus, and Tonks, it was Colin Creevey's funeral that pained him most to attend. Colin was his indefatigable admirer, and he'd told his parents much of his idol. Colin 's parents, Muggles, struggled with not only how their son had died but why there wasn't some sort of magic to 'fix him'. Harry was exceedingly grateful that Hermione had accompanied him to the funeral when Mrs. Creevey implored Harry, as the person Colin described as one of the most brilliant wizards of all time, to do something. Hermione helped to calm her, empathizing with her loss while lavishing Colin with praise as a brilliant wizard in his own right. At the end of the service, Harry enveloped Hermione in a nearly bone crushing hug, which Hermione returned saying only '"I know".

When the funerals were finally over, Harry settled back into the home Siruis had bequeathed him at 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione, meanwhile, set off to find her parents in Australia and restore their memories. Both Harry and Ron insisted on coming with her on the trip, but she refused. Harry suspected that Hermione knew that Ron would be of little help in the Muggle world and merely felt, as her boyfriend, that he should accompany her. Harry persisted beyond Hermione's rejection of Ron's offer. The trip offered him an escape from the recovering wizard world, and he felt it was the least he could do when he was the reason his friend's parents' memories were erased in the first place. Harry finally relented when he began to suspect Hermione's refusal was related to a fear of Ron's jealousy.

While Hermione was in Australia, Ron spent most of his time at Harry's house, to Harry's dismay. Harry had hoped Grimmauld Place would provide him and Ginny some much needed privacy for renewing their romance. Instead, he found his home filled with two Weasleys rather than one. Harry suspected this was of Ron's own design, as he was still uncomfortable with Ginny and Harry as a couple. Ron's frequent presence allowed them only a few stolen moments. It wasn't until Hermione's month long quest that the two fledgling couples had real time alone.

In the weeks that followed, Hermione made the decision for herself and ultimately, Harry and Ron, to return to Hogwarts for the coming school year. Each member of what had been dubbed the 'triumphant trio' had been offered positions at the Ministry under the new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione politely refused immediately, Harry said he'd consider it, while Ron wanted to know the salary. Other offers poured in - Rita Skeeter offered each of them a quarter of a million galleons each, up front for the exclusive rights to their stories. Harry, who didn't need the money, and turned her down flat. Hermione had several choice words for Skeeter, and for Ron when he even considered the offer. Ron would have to make do with the money associated with the award of Order of Merlin 2nd Class that Harry and Hermione had received for their valor in the war.

Hermione had her mind set on finishing her education from the first minute she was free to think about her future again. Ron, unwilling to part with Hermione, acquiesced to Hermione's wishes. Harry had mixed feelings about the idea. Hogwarts without Dumdlebore was nearly unthinkable, but it was still the only home - other than 12 Grimmauld Place - that he'd ever known. Another year at Hogwarts also meant more time with Ginny, who, like many others was repeating the year they'd spend at Hogwarts under Headmaster Snape.

So it was that the triumphant trio spent another year at Hogwarts. It was, of course, impossible for things to remain same as they'd been. McGonagall was now headmaster, and Slytherin House had been abolished, but it was the changes within the trio that Harry felt most acutely. Even with Ginny as his girlfriend, he missed the easy companionship of his two best friends. The still spent time together, but it was different. Ron and Hermione's relationship was not the lavish snogfest that Ron's relationship with Lavender had been; Hermione was far too discreet for that. Yet, things were diferent, and Harry wondered if he'd find himself permanently outside looking in on the friendship they'd shared. Harry assuaged his feelings of loneliness by enveloping himself in his relationship with Ginny. His relationship with Ginny was filled with fire and passion. She'd waited over a year to be with Harry again and was making up for lost time.

After the first few months, Ron and Hermione's relationship was punctuated with bitter arguments. The quarrels they'd had as friends were amplified as lovers. The more their relationship intensified, the more heart wrenching their fights. Far too frequently, Harry found Hermione with her knees hugged tightly to her chest, crying in her bed. Somehow, Harry always knew when she and Ron had quarreled, even if he hadn't come across Ron yet. He spent hours with Hermione weeping on his shoulder. She always entreated Harry not to worry, but he couldn't bear to witness her sorry. After consoling Hermione, he'd seek out Ron to get his side of the story, which nearly always ended in Harry telling him he was a git and needed to apologize. The final fight - the one that would end Ron and Hermione's nine month relationship - left Hermione soaking Harry's robes with tears.

Ron was far from the only boy who'd noticed Hermione's blossom to womanhood. The longing stares from classmates, as well as fifth and sixth years, angered Ron. Their relationship ending fight Ron accusing Hermione of cheating on him with Seamus Finnegan. When Hermione first relayed the story, Harry couldn't help but laugh; the idea was preposterous. Harry couldn't imagine how Ron's jealousy had found Seamus as a target, though Ron claimed to have 'proof'. Harry pointedly told Ron that seeing Hermione help Seamus with transfiguration was NOT proof of infidelity. He was half surprised Hermione hadn't turned him into a tea cup. Ron refused to back down, already buried too deeply in jealousy and anger.

For Hermione, it was one fight too many. Hermione and Ron didn't speak for two very tense months. During that time, she leaned heavily on Harry. He knew that spending nearly as much time with Hermione as Ginny would have a negative impact on their relationship. It turned out that jealousy, like red hair, was a Weasley family trait. Honestly, the relationship had been fizzling by the second month into the term. Ginny was bold and brash. Despite the loss she'd suffered, Ginny still thrived in the limelight. Harry had been a celebrity since before he understood why. His fame, first as the Boy Who Lived, now as the Boy Who Triumphed, wore on him. Harry wanted nothing more than to recede into the masses, a desire Ginny did not share. Merely a month after Ron and Hermione's relationship ended, so did Harry and Ginny's. Ginny's accusations mirrored her brother's, but her claim was somewhat less unsubstantiated. Ginny accused Harry of having feeling for - and perhaps a relationship with - Hermione. Harry denied both but knew that the fire with Ginny has burned out. She'd never completely moved beyond her girlhood infatuation of him. Harry didn't want a sycophant; he wanted a girlfriend.

For a month, neither Weasley spoke to Harry or Hermione. Ron, willing to think the worst of his two best friends, sided with Ginny. Gradually, things warmed again between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Just a month shy of graduation, the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts was observed. In the memory of such loss and sacrifice, they couldn't abide the squandering of seven years of friendship over minor jealousies. When they finished their exams the next month, the walked out of Hogwarts, possibly for the last time, together.


	2. Chapter 1: Hermione

**The Aftermath**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who alerted or favorited this story or me as an author. Special thanks to those who reviewed it! I hope you will enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and am eternally grateful to J.K. Rowling for creating the Harry Potter universe.**

**Chapter 1: Hermione**

It was rather simple, how Hermione came to live with Harry at Grimmauld Place. After graduation, Ron returned to the Burrow. He intended to join the now partnerless, George, in managing Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed to have part of her fractured family home at the Burrow again. Harry would return to his bequeathed home, while Hermione's only home in the wizarding world was Hogwarts. Hermione planned to spend the month after graduation with her parents, but her home was among other witches and wizards. Prior to her departure, Harry extended to her an offer to live at Grimmauld Place in one of his many bedrooms. At first, Hermione said, "I'll think about it." One week later, she sent an owl accepting.

On the surface, it made perfect sense. Hermione needed a place to live, and Harry had an entire large house to himself. Of course, with the money for the Order of Merlin, Hermione could have purchased her own house or at least rented a flat. Ron was silent about the arrangement, which was more than could be said for most. News of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sharing a home garnered much attention. Rita Skeeter, still stinging from their rejection of her offer earlier that year, wrote an article portraying Hermione as a tart who couldn't decide between her two best male friends. Skeeter even insinuated that Hermione was sleeping with both of them. Harry thought little of Skeeter's article, while Hermione took it quite personally, writing to the editor demanding a retraction.

With time, people grew accustomed to the idea. Harry had Sirius' bedroom on the fourth floor, while Hermione took a smaller bedroom on the third. Their living arrangements made Harry and Hermione nearly inseparable. Most days, they went to and from work together. After a couple of months of holiday after completing their education, they'd both taken positions at the ministry. Hermione worked in the Department of Magical Accident and Catastrophes, while Harry realized his goal of becoming an auror. Both of them has been offered teaching positions at Hogwarts after graduation. McGonagal offered Hermione her former post as Transfiguration teacher, hoping that she could cease pulling double duty as teach and headmaster. Harry, fittingly, was offered the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The offer was tempting to Harry, but he declined. It was time to move forward from Hogwarts. Hermione thought the job was perfect for Harry, who had, after all taught many of his fellow students in the subject, but understood his decision. Hermione didn't feel she possessed the patience needed for teaching.

********************************** Ten Months Later ************************************

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. Almost 8 o'clock and Harry was still in bed. She stormed up the stairs shouting his name.

"Harry! Harry, its nearly eight. We're going to be late for work!"

Harry merely groaned in response.

"Seriously, Harry. I have a nine o'clock meeting with Kingsley," Hermione chided.

"I - I'm not feeling well. Just tell them I'm not going to be in. In fact, I think I'll be out of commission for a few days."

Hermione plopped down on the edge of Harry's bed, "Really, Harry, we've been over this already." Harry sighed loudly, and Hermione's countenance softened.

"I know it's going to be," Hermione considered her choice of words, "difficult tomorrow night, but you have to do it. Everyone's expecting you to speak. It's the second anniversary and memorial dedication."

"Thanks, Hermione, that makes me feel loads better," Harry groaned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Tonight, after work, I can help you with your speech. You haven't finished it yet, have you?"

"Finished," asked Harry, thinking started would've been a better question. "No, I haven't."

"Come on," Hermoine said, pulling Harry from bed, "I've made coffee."

Harry and Hermione laid stretched out by the fire place, pouring over a piece of parchment.

"What if you say something like this," she said scrawling several sentences on the parchment.

"Brilliant, Hermione," Harry said enthusiastically.

Hermione smiled broadly.

"Really, brilliant. Now, if you could just give the speech for me," Harry said with a laugh.

"Oh no," Hermione said seriously, "You know I'm dreadful at public speaking. Remember my presentation on irreversible hexes?"

Harry did remember it, rather well. Aside from divination and her early difficulties with the Patronus charm, Harry had never seen Hermione fail at anything. It was unsettling, really. Poor Hermione had cried for hours. Harry finally managed to cheer her up with a visit to their favorite pub.

"Yes, well. You'll have written more than half of it. It seems wrong to take credit for it."

"That never bothered you much at school," Hermione retorted with a laugh.

"Ron and I never would've gotten through school with you," Harry replied cajolingly.

"No need to turn on the charm, Harry Potter," she said, pushing him playfully.

"It's true!"

"Well, maybe on Ron's part, but I think you give yourself too little credit. Ron isn't stupid, just a bit..."

"...lazy?" Harry added.

Hermione giggled girlishly, "I was trying to think of something less disparaging."

Her brown eyes sparkled as she laughed. Harry's expression turned serious.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?"

"Nothing," Harry lied, "I'm getting tired."

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder, "You're going to do a wonderful job tomorrow."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Hermione. Good night."

Harry walked up the steps to his bedroom quickly, evading further questions from Hermione. Hermione sighed, then she too retreated to her bedroom. As she lay on the satin sheets of her four poster, Hermione contemplated Harry's mood, wondering what it was he was thinking but wouldn't share with her . She knew that writing his speech must've brought up numerous feelings. He'd lost more than anyone - well, anyone still alive - in the war. The unfairness of a boy who'd lost his parents as a baby losing two of his surrogate fathers was astounding. When Harry suggested she move into his home, she knew it would fodder for gossips. After the last turbulent six months, the idea of sharing a home with Harry just fit. Her friendship with Harry had always been easy, natural, unlike her friendship with Ron. She and Ron were too different, constantly bickering. Happy memories with both of her best friends filled her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later, Hermione was awoken from her slumber with the sound of screams. She bolted out of bed, as she always did when Harry had one of his nightmares. When they first began living together, the nightmares were quite unsettling to her. Ron had confided that Harry's nightmares hadn't ended with the war. They suspected these nightmares were of a different sort. Hermione ran down the stairs and approached Harry's bedroom. He was thrashing under his sheets, fight an invisible enemy. As Hermione approached his bed, his screams of 'No!' grew louder.

Hermione sat on opposite side of the bed and shook Harry gently, "It's just a dream. It's over. The war's over. He's dead."

"No, stop! You're hurting her. It's me you want," he shouted.

Hermione shook Harry more vigorously, trying to wrest him from his demons. "You're in your bedroom, Harry," she pled.

Panting, Harry's eyes popped open, "Hermione - you?"

"I'm here, Harry. It was just a dream."

"No, it was real." Harry insisted, "It happened. We were in Malfoy Manor."

Hermione shivered at the recollection. Bellatrix's torture, her knife at her throat.

"It was a long time ago, Harry. We got out. I'm fine."

"It was my fault. I said his name. I knew it was cursed, but I said it without thinking. Your screams...," Harry's voice trailed off.

"It was awful, but it's over. You, Ron, and Dobby got us out of there before any damage was done."

Harry traced the faint line of a scar of the knife wound on Hermione's neck with his thumb. Damage been done. Mudblood would forever be carved into her arm.

"I'm sorry," Harry moaned.

Hermione wondered what exactly Harry had seen in his dream that disturbed him beyond all he'd been through. She rested her hand on his shoulder. He'd been perspiring profusely, and his shirt was damp with sweat.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm here. We're not in any danger," she said soothingly.

He didn't ask her to stay. He didn't need to; Hermione knew her presence calmed his fears. When dozed off again, Hermione cast a spell ensuring Harry a dreamless sleep. She then curled up on the opposite side of the bed and slept.


	3. Chapter 2: Harry

**The Aftermath**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! The next chapter should take me less than a week to write!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and am eternally grateful to J.K. Rowling for creating the Harry Potter universe.**

**Chapter 2: Harry**

Barely half awake, Harry stretched groggily. His hands settled onto something soft resting on the pillow beside his own. It had been some time since that side of the bed had been occupied. This was not the straight, sleek red hair of Ginny Weasley. No, it was, unmistakably, Hermione's bushy chestnut tresses. Harry, a bit panicked, searched his memory to recall why she was in his bed. Before he reached an answer to that question, Hermione left out a soft, contented sigh. Harry opened his eyes. He remembered the circumstances that brought Hermione to his bed, how she'd pulled him from his nightmare.

The recollection of the nightmare sent chills down Harry's spine. His sleeping mind had conjured an even more terrifying version of the events in Malfoy Manor. Instead of listening to Hermione's screams from the dungeon, he was confuded and forced to watch helplessly as Bellatrix tortured her. This time, however, neither Harry, Ron, nor Dobbie were able to save her. Mere seconds after Bellatrix had snuffed out the life of Harry's brilliant best friend, she gave Hermione to Greyback, as promised.

Harry looked over at Hermione once more, reminding himself that it was just a dream. Hermione looked peaceful in her sleeping state. Harry resisted an urge he couldn't allow himself to even acknowledge. No, if Harry admitted to himself that he'd like nothing more than to scoot over and hold Hermione or to feel her soft skin beneath his lips, it would open Pandora's box. It would be more than confessing that he was in love with his best friend; it would call into question his motivates for asking Hermione to move into Grimmauld Place, his friendship with Ron, and his former relationship with Ginny. Nonetheless, Harry couldn't leave the box closed forever. There were times when he truly thought Hermione shared his feelings but feared the ramifications. She'd experienced months of unpleasantness after her less than amicable break up with Ron. Even now, over a year later, the rift hadn't fully mended.

Harry sighed and quietly got out of bed. He drew the covers around Hermione and headed downstairs. He would save her from the awkwardness of waking up next to Harry. Hermione joined him in the kitchen less than twenty minutes later. Her bushy hair was mussed. Harry supposed she usually ran a brush through it before coming down.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep better after...?" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Yes," Harry said, clearing his throat, "thank you for...staying."

Hermione blushed and nodded in reply. They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Right well, I'm supposed to meet Ron for lunch, so I'd better get ready."

"Sure. Later, I'm going over to the Burrow. Ginny is going to do my hair for tonight."

Harry nodded in reply. He couldn't fathom why it would take hours for Hermione to have her hair done. At times, he had to admit that he didn't know much more about women now than he did when he was 16 and kissing Cho under the mistletoe.

"How is Romilda?" Harry asked his best mate before taking a sip of his pint of butter beer.

Ron had been dating Romilda Vane for three months. When Ron had first told Harry, he thought his friend must be joking and wondered if Ron had been the victim of another love potion. Hermione hadn't been shy in suggesting that Romilda was attracted to fame, rather than Ron or Harry.

Nonetheless, Ron and Romilda seemed quite happy with one another. Romilda infrequently joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they met for a drink at the pub or a meal. Ron and Romilda seemed to have picked up where Ron and Lavender had left off, and being around the two of them together was downright awkward. Hermione always returned from such outings in a foul mood. Harry wasn't altogether uncertain that that wasn't Ron's design.

"Fantastic. She's wearing this little black dress tonight. It really accentuates her -."

Harry glanced sideways at Ron.

"Never mind...still going by yourself tonight?" Ron asked as he stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Yep."

"I don't get it. You could have any - girl - you - want! You're even more famous now than you were when you were just the 'Boy Who Lived'."

"I don't want someone who wants to be with me, because I'm famous."

"Like Ginny?"

Harry sighed, "Ron, Ginny and I...Merlin, do I have to explain this to you again?"

"Better to be with someone who wants you because you're famous than not being with anyone at all."

"That's a matter of opinion," Harry mumbled

Ron took the less than subtle hint and changed the subject.

"At least I don't have to wear those bloody awful dress robes I wore to the Yule Ball."

Harry chuckled, "I don't reckon they'd fit you anymore."

They sat in silence for a minute, pretending to be preoccupied with their lunches.

"Hard to believe it's been two years, doesn't it?"

"I guess. In some ways, it feels longer," Harry replied, "How's George doing?"

Ron frowned, "Not too good. He seems sort of...out of it...at the shop. We had a really big order last week...biggest one all year, and he didn't care. At least he has Angelina, I guess."

"I'm sorry," Harry said looking into his butter beer, "It's hard to believe they've all been gone for two years."

Hoping to change the tone of the conversation, Harry added, "I wish you'd been able to come to Teddy's second birthday party. Hermione did a brilliant job with the decorations. Teddy's really into trains right now, so she had these little replicas of the Hogwarts Express flying around our kitchen. Teddy loved it. He calls her my-knee. She's great with him. I guess I'd never imagined her to be good with kids, but she's amazing."

"Yeah," Ron offered as a lackluster reply, "She told me she really wanted a family someday when we were dating. Not for a long time though. And, obviously, not with me."

"Well, you have Romilda now," Harry pointed out, uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah, Romilda's great...much prettier than Hermione, and Merlin, she'd wild!"

"So you'd mentioned. I guess I'd better get ready for tonight. Practice my speech and such," Harry said, eager to head off more talk of Ron's love affair with Romilda.

"Right, well, see you tonight," Ron replied half heartedly.

Harry left two galleons on the bar and bid Ron goodbye. He never understood Ron's continued bitterness towards Hermione over the end of their relationship. Ron and Hermione were friends again - good friends. It would never be like it was before, but _they_ weren't like they were before. Ron seemed genuinely happy with Romilda. She was doting in a way Hermione would never have been. Ron had even once confided in Harry that being with Hermione was too 'hard'. They argued all the time, and Ron felt stupid in her presence. Harry supposed that Ron was just the sort that always thought the grass was greener on the other side.

Harry returned before Hermione, who slipped into her bedroom before Harry could see the culmination of Ginny's hour of work. Harry went to his room to put on his newly pressed dress robes. After many vain attempts to tame his hair, Harry stood in front of his full length mirror and practiced his speech. He wouldn't have minded some Felix Felicis potion tonight and wished he'd thought to ask Hermione to make him some.

"Harry?" he heard accompany a knock at his door.

"Be right there, Hermione," he shouted.

Harry made one final attempt at slicking his hair back before opening the door. The sight of Hermione was more powerful than a stunning spell. She wore a one shoulder red dress that fell a couple of inches above her knee and black heels that made her tower over him. The dress hugged her curves and the shimmery bodice featured a plunging neckline. Her hair was in an intricate braided updo and, for once, not a strand was out of place.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quizzically.

Harry was suddenly acutely aware that he hadn't spoken in a few minutes,

"Hermione, you look...lovely."


	4. Chapter 3: Hermione

**The Aftermath**

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay! Thank you for your continued support! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and am eternally grateful to J.K. Rowling for creating the Harry Potter universe.**

**Chapter 3: Hermione**

Hermione blushed. The dress really was too much, which was precisely what she'd told Ginny when she insisted she purchase it. When Ginny had asked Hermione to go shopping with her for a dress for the memorial dedication event, she had jumped at the chance. Ginny was - or had been - her closest female friend before her break up with Ron. Hermione was keen to return their friendship to its previous state. Ginny, it turned out, was keen to dress Hermione up. She claimed that a number of her male Quidditch rivals had inquired about Hermione's relationship status. Ginny clearly felt it was time for Hermione to come out of her shell a bit, reminding her that her brother was not the only wizard who had fancied Hermione. When Ginny selected this dress, Hermione had nearly refused to try it on. When she did, she had to admit she not only liked how it looked, but how it made her feel. And now, it was clear that the dress had gotten Harry's attention. The look in his eyes was one Hermione had seen before, one he'd given Cho and Ginny. A look of desire, one that had no place in a friendship.

"Thank you. You look very handsome, Harry," Hermione replied.

"Thank you. Shall we?" Harry said, reaching for Hermione's hand.

She gave him her hand, and they disapparated to a few feet outside of Hogwarts' grounds. As they boarded the thestral drawn carriages, they smiled at one another. For both of them, it was their first home in the wizarding world. No matter how much tragedy had befallen them and their loved ones within its walls, they would always be happy to return to it. There was extra security for the evening's events, in case any of the Death Eaters who'd gone into hiding decided to make trouble. Many of the Death Eaters were safely locked away in Azkaban. Unlike after the first wizarding war, pardons were not granted for turning in others. Minor offenders, like Draco Malfoy, were sentenced to a year in Azkaban and another of probation. Some Death Eaters had managed to evade escape and were in hiding. Harry had expressed doubt that they'd be dumb enough try anything, but Hermione reminded her that Crabbe and Goyle, not known for their intellect, had been death eaters.

After disembarking from the carriages, Harry needed to report to the Ministry officials and prepare for his speech.

"You're going to do great. Good luck!" Hermione said giving him a hug and peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Oh, I've gotten lipstick on your cheek," Hermione lamented, "Let me."

She licked her thumb and rubbed it against Harry's cheek, "There. Now's it's gone."

Harry nodded and bid Hermione farewell. While he receded into the castle, Hermione joined the crowd gathered around the nearly erected memorial. A seven foot granite wall formed a horseshoe around a statue of three figures. The statue depicted a young witch and wizard with an older witch, all with wands drawn in battle. Hermione knew that Harry had been adamant that the statue did not bear a lightening scar. The side of the wall facing the statue was engraved with the names of those lost in the second wizarding war. Three panels were dedicated to those who had died in that very place during the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione ran her fingertips over Fred, Remus, and Tonks' names and tears pooled in her eyes. Severus Snape's name appeared at the end of the list. Harry had insisted that his name was added. He had divulged some of what he'd seen in the pensieve, exonerating Snape of Dumbledore's murder and revealing his true allegiance. Harry had kept Snape's love for his mother a secret, as Snape had wished. The other side of the wall was engraved with the names of those who had sacrificed their lives in the first wizarding war twenty years ago. Hermione was drawn to the names of Harry's parents. Their death was the first in a long series of events that had brought her here tonight.

Within fifteen minutes, hundreds of witches and wizards had gathered for the dedication. Hermione awaited Harry's speech. She was joined by Ron, Romilda, Nevile, and Luna. Hermione hurried the other along to ensure they could sit in the first few rows. The rest of the Weasleys had filled in the row behind them.

"Oh, look! Here come Harry," Luna exclaimed.

All of the wizards and witches in ear shot of Luna turned to face the platform. Harry looked quite nervous. Hermione to could tell from the shaking piece of parchment that Harry's hands were trembling. The Minister asked everyone to sit and introduced Harry, who walked up to the podium.

Harry cleared his throat and began, "Thank you, Minister. It is an honor to be here this evening. When I look out, I see so many people who've lost someone dear to them - some here on these very grounds where you first learned to fly a broomstick. I fought beside some of you two years ago. Voldemort took much from all of us. I lost some of the closest people in the world to me."

Harry paused then said, " - Remus Lupin, who was like a father to me, and Fred Weasley, who was one of the two funniest men I know and the elder brother I never had."

Harry glanced in the direction of George, seated in the row behind Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur's eyes both shone with tears. Romilda firmly clasped Ron's hand. Almost, out of instinct, Hermione had reached for Ron's hand but pulled it away at the last moment.

"We, as a community, must honor the sacrifices of every person whose name is engraved on the memorial. Voldemort's legacy is one of deep division in the Wizarding community, but we can make the legacy of those who gave their lives one of unity. We must honor them by coming together. We must judge someone not by the purity of their blood, but by the purity of their heart. We must never forget for what they gave their lives. Thank you."

Harry hastily stepped down from the podium as the crowd erupted in applause. Harry was whisked away by ministry officials. Hermione began to rise from her seat to follow him, knowing that giving the speech must have been an emotional experience for him, but a sideways glance from Ron kept her in her seat. The minister thanked Harry, said a few words, and proceeded to invite everyone to the Great Hall for the reception..

The Great Hall looked similar to when Hogwarts had hosted the Yule Ball five years ago. The long house tables were replaced were replaced with round ones. Hermione was seated with the Weasleys. Even after her break up with Ron, the Weasleys felt like her wizarding family - and Harry, of course. Harry was seated with ministry officials. Hermione looked longingly in Harry's direction who returned her look with a sad smile. Fleur and Bill were passing around photos of Victorie, who turned one that very day. Bill joked that it was fortunate that their daughter looked like her mother.

The friendly banter was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley exaclaiming, "Harry! Your speech was beautiful and mentioning Fred was just -"

Molly dissolved into tears before she could finish her statement. Arthur put a consoling arm around his wife and adding his congratulations to Harry. Hermione hugged Harry, "You were brilliant."

"Yeah, great job, mate," Ron said, echoing her sentiment.

Hermione wished Romilda could tamp down her look of being 'starstruck' by Harry's presence. The last thing she wanted was to mediate some sort of row between her ex-boyfriend and best friend. Perhaps, Ron was right to infrequently invite his girlfriend to join them at the pub. Harry had only a few minutes to spend with his friends before Kingsley pulled him away to meet the German minister.

Hermione chatted with Ginny about work. She worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Arthur took every opportunity he got to mention that his daughter was a rising star in the Ministry. Ginny had also secured the position of chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, where she's met her latest boyfriend, Henry, chaser for the Chudley Cannons.

A few moments later, they were joined by Henry's mate, Benedict Dunn, seeker for the Chudley Cannons. He had, evidently, asked Henry to ask Ginny for an introduction. He was a big bloke with blonde hair and blue eyes. Hermione couldn't deny that he was attractive - until he opened his mouth at least. He prattled on and on, mostly about Quidditch. Hermione wonder if he even knew what occasion they were commemorating before he mentioned that his cousin was one of the five dozen killed during the Battle of Hogwarts. Nonetheless, Hermione had never been so happy to eat dinner, which coincided with Benedict returning to his table.


	5. Chapter 4: Harry

**The Aftermath**

**A/N: Thank you to **_**pawsrule**_** for diligently reviewing every chapter! I was disappointed to only one comment on the last chapter; I hope you'll have more to say about this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and am eternally grateful to J.K. Rowling for creating the Harry Potter universe.**

**Chapter 4: Harry**

Harry couldn't recall the last time he was so bored. History of Magic class, perhaps. Admittedly, he'd never had any particular skill at schmoozing. He hadn't realized that giving the dedication address meant sitting with the Minister and other honored guests rather than his friends. His speaking at the dedication had been an excellent bargaining chip in the negotiation to include Snape's name, as well as Sirius', on the memorial. In the aftermath of the war, Harry had dedicated himself to clearing both wizards' names. Despite Sirius being officially exonerated of the murders he'd been accused of committing, many still thought he's been in league with Voldemort. Restoring Snape's reputation was more difficult. Only Dumbledore or Snape, himself, could possibly corroborate Harry's story. Although Kingsley trusted Harry, Harry'd had to show Kingsley the memories before he agreed to take up Harry's fight to include Snape's name on the memorial.

Harry wished that he'd thought to invite Hermione as his 'date' tonight, so she'd have been seated with him, rather than the Weasleys. Harry felt hot with jealousy as he saw her talking with the seeker from the Chudley Cannons - a taller, better muscled man than himself. When he saw Ron leave his table to get a drink from the bar, Harry did the same.

"Hey," Ron said when he saw Harry approach, "Whatcha want to drink?"

"I'll have a butter beer."

Drinks in hand, Ron asked, "'ermione write that speech?"

"She helped...a lot. I wanted to give her credit at the end, but she wouldn't hear it."

"She is pretty bloody stubborn. What's she playing at with that dress she's wearing, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked somewhat defensively.

"You know what I bloody mean! She never dressed like that when we were dating! Her dress is..."

"Longer than Romilda's," Harry countered.

Ron smiled, "Her arse looks great in that dress."

"Yeah, well, I have to get back to my table," Harry mumbled, bidding Ron a hasty goodbye.

On his way back to his table, he looked over his shoulder at Hermione's dress that has Ron so incensed. While doing so, he literally bumped into Neville.

"Harry! Great speech!"

"Thanks, Neville. How's work? Semester's almost over, I suppose."

"Yes, two weeks left. Luna and I are going to spend a week in Ireland after the semester ends."

Neville was finishing his first year as Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. He and Luna had been dating for nearly a year.

"Oh, that sounds great. Any special occassion?'

Neville smiled broadly, "Actually, it's our anniversary."

He looked around him then whispered, "I'm going to ask Luna to marry me."

Astonished, Harry forgot to speak for a moment, "That - that's great, Neville. You seem very happy together."

"We are, and, you know, after everything, it feels like we shouldn't wait. You never know what the future will bring."

"Very true."

As Neville continued to discuss the elaborate proposal he'd planned at the Cliffs of Moher, Harry wondered how it was that people he'd grown up with were getting engaged when he couldn't even tell the woman he was in love with that he had feelings beyond friendship for her. As if Hermione had heard his thoughts, she sidled up beside him.

"Neville, it's great to see you!"

"You too, Hermione. You look...fantastic."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, shyly, "You look very nice as well."

Neville proceeded to let Hermione in on his plans to propose to Luna. She vowed to keep his secret, and he continued to divulge more details, including that he'd be giving Luna his grandmother's engagement ring.

"I was a bit worried that Gram might not like Luna, since she's a bit...eccentric, but she adores her. Gram was so excited when I told her I wanted to asked Luna to marry me. Well, I better get back to her. Great seeing both of you!"

As he walked away, Hermione turned to Harry, "That's wonderful. They seem so happy. Next year, we might attending their wedding."

By way of response, Harry blurted out, "Do you want to dance?"

"I think that they are just serving dessert," replied a confused Hermione, "but after that, I'd be happy to dance with you, Harry."

Harry smiled, "Right, well, I guess I should get back to my table."

Harry walked back to his table muttering 'idiot' to himself. As it happened, Hermione's dance card was rather full that evening. She had a partner for each slow dance - some more reluctant pairings than others. Harry only danced with Luna and Hanna Abbott. He spent the rest of the time chatting with the Weasleys or old school friends. Twice, when Harry found himself at the bar, men he didn't know, who appeared a few years older than himself, asked if Hermione was seeing anyone. Harry wondered how long the answer would remain 'no'. As he pondered this, Hermione was reluctantly escorted to dance floor by Benedict. Harry's heart sank when he saw. The evening was nearly over. Harry ordered a shot of firewhiskey from the bartender and quickly downed the entire shot. The burning sensation in his throat was as much as the first time he'd tasted it. When Harry glanced back at the dance floor, Benedict's hands had traveled further south on Hermione's body, nearly touching her ass. Emboldened by the fire whiskey, Harry marched onto the dance floor. He tapped Benedict pointedly on the shoulder.

"Err, may I cut in?" he asked.

Before Benedict could object, Hermione was informing him that she would prefer to dance with Harry and to have a nice evening. Benedict walked away scowling, as Harry placed his hands on Hermione's waist.

"Oh, thank Merlin I didn't have to dance an entire dance with him! If I had to tell him one more time to keep his hands on my waist, I was going to hex him!"

Harry smiled before the two of them simultaneously burst into laughter.

"That certainly would've showed him," Harry said with a smile.

"He was nearly as insufferable as Cormac McLaggen. Evidently, Harry, you were one of the only modest Quidditch players."

Harry was pleased to have earned this distinction. He was even more pleased that Hermione seemed to have no interest in sharing another dance, let alone an evening, with any of the gentlemen she'd danced with that night. The song came to an end, but Hermione showed no inclination for leaving the dance floor. As the next slow song began, Harry pulled her a little closer.

"Those shoes must be difficult to walk in," Harry said, glancing down at Hermione's three inch heels.

"Yes, though, I've put a balancing charm on them."

"You have a solution for everything," Harry replied with a smile.

Hermione smiled in return, "My feet do hurt quite a bit though."

They danced in silence for a moment before Harry whispered to Hermione, "Want to get out of here?"

"But the evening isn't over, surely people would be considered if you disappeared."

Harry smiled, "No one is nearly as concerned about my whereabouts as they used to be."

Hermione conceded the point, "Still, you should at least inform the Minister."

Harry agreed to tell Kingsley, while Hermione told the Weasleys she was feeling tired and leaving a bit early. Harry wondered what Ron would think when he saw them leave together, but, fortunately, Ron was too busy with Romilda to notice. Harry lead Hermione to a secluded corner of the grounds. With the Hermione used the 'engorgio' charm to change a pebble into a rock large enough for both of them to sit on.

"Do you ever wonder how we ever survived without magic?" Harry pondered aloud.

"It certainly makes many things easier," Hermione agreed.

"What did you think when you first received your letter from Hogwarts nine years ago?"

Hermione considered the question for a moment, "Well, I was surprised, but not...shocked. I suppose I always knew I was different somehow. "

Harry nodded, wondering what havoc a younger Hermione might have wrecked before knowing how to control her powers.

"Didn't set a snake loose on your cousin, did you?"

Hermione chuckled, "No, well, it's kind of an embarrassing story."

Harry raised his eyebrows in response.

"In third year - before coming to Hogwarts - I had a crush on this boy - Billy Dresher. He was quite popular, and I was, well, not. One of the popular girls tricked me into telling her about my crush. Later, I saw her talking to Billy and some of the other girls in our year. They were saying... some very unkind things about my hair and overbite. The next days, the girls and Billy woke up with their faces covered in spots. We were only ten, and no one had them yet. They didn't clear up for nearly a month. Then, nearly everyone avoided me for the rest of the year. When I got my invitation to Hogwarts, my Mum and Dad were looking into other schools for me. So, it was quite serendipitous."

Harry nodded, "Well, if those girls and Billy could see you now, you'd show them."

"You mean, because it was really me who caused the spots?" asked a confused Hermione.

"Yes, but no, I meant - because of how you look."

"How I look?" asked a perplexed Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath and uttered, "You're beautiful. Tonight the other wizards couldn't take their eyes off you. Two blokes I don't even know asked me if you had a boyfriend. And it's not just other wizards, I shouldn't have said you looked 'lovely'. That's something you say to your aunt or mum. I should've said that you look beautiful. You were the most beautiful woman in the room tonight...every night, really."

Harry feared meeting Hermione's eyes, not knowing what emotion they might betray. She appeared to be deep in thought, considering Harry's confession.

"Harry, I - well - thank you," said a scarlet faced Hermione.

Harry waited for Hermione to say something else - anything else. Instead, he chose to fill the silence.

"I lied," Harry said softly.

"About me being beautiful?"

"No!" Harry nearly shouted, "the blokes who asked me about you, I told them you had a boyfriend, and it was quite serious."

"Why, Harry?" Hermione asked scooting a bit closer to him and taking his hand in hers.

The feel of his hand in hers gave Harry the courage to continue.

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you to someone else."


End file.
